


Of Mechanics and Prep School Snobs

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas used to be best friends, before Dean went off to boarding school. Now he's home, and Cas finds out his old friend has changed-- a lot. Can Cas do anything to...rectify the situation? PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mechanics and Prep School Snobs

Cas glanced up through the windshield of the fancy sports car as he pulled into the driveway of a house he was more than familiar with. The stone facade was partially covered on the right hand side by creeping ivy, and it sat amongst a sea of professionally landscaped flowers. Not much had changed since he’d last been here, over three years ago, before Dean had gone away to boarding school. In fact, if he ignored the fact that he was behind the wheel of Dean’s mother’s car, he could almost imagine he was a young teen again, getting dropped off by his father for one of his and Dean’s frequent sleepovers. 

He grinned as he cut the purring engine and climbed out of the car. Tossing the keys between his hands, he jogged up the walk and jumped the stairs to the front porch, just like he’d used to. A couple more steps brought him to the front door and he raised his hand to ring the doorbell. All he had to do was drop off the keys then walk the few blocks home for a much deserved weekend off.

Dean heard the bell chime from the kitchen, where he’d been raiding for a snack. He’d only been home for summer break for a couple of hours, and his mom had run out with her sister, his aunt Ellen, and Mary had told Dean there were plenty of snacks in the kitchen if he were hungry. Unfortunately, his idea of snacks varied wildly from his mother’s, and so he hadn’t really found much of interest. Shutting the cabinet door, he decided answering the bell would be more fun, and headed down the hall. 

When the door opened, Dean was surprised to see Cas standing there. Cas clearly didn’t expect to see him either, because those sapphire blue eyes widened in astonishment. 

“Cas! What’re you doing here?”

Cas grinned and held up the keys. 

“Just returning your mom’s car. She left it at the shop a couple days ago, and it took me a while to figure out what was wrong with it, and to get a new part. I thought you were off at school?”

Dean nodded. 

“I was. I just got home for summer break a couple of hours ago. My mom’s actually gone into town with aunt Ellen for the afternoon.”

He studied Cas for a moment or two, before realizing he was actually staring, not to mention being rude by leaving Cas standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you like to come in? I was just about to make some tea… Unless you’d like something else? Something a bit stronger, perhaps?”

Cas shook his head as he stepped inside. 

“Nah, tea’s good. Two sugars, if you don’t mind?” 

Dean nodded, closing the door, and then gestured to the small study at the opposite end of the living room. 

“Just wait for me in there, and I’ll be right back.”

Cas nodded to Dean’s back and went to sit down as Dean hurried back to the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Dean returned with a tray bearing two cups and saucers, filled with tea, a teapot, a small crystal bowl with sugar cubes, and a small decanter of whiskey. Cas smiled as Dean sat the tray on a small side table, dropping two cubes of sugar into Cas’s cup, then adding straight whiskey to his own. Dean handed Cas his cup and sank gratefully into the chair opposite the slightly older man. 

“So, how long has it been since I seen you?”

Cas asked, making small talk as he sipped his tea. Dean grinned, swallowing a mouthful of his own. 

“The last time you saw me. Well, I went to boarding school freshman year, so… Three years? Almost four, I guess.”

Cas sighed. 

“Still correcting people’s grammar, huh Dean?”

Dean put his saucer down on the table. 

“Sorry. I just can’t stand it when people can’t take the time to construct a proper sentence. One of my pet peeves.”

Cas took another mouthful of tea before setting his cup aside as well. 

“Yea? And my pet peeve… Is people with pet peeves.”

Cas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Dean’s right eye gave a small twitch, a sure sign he was annoyed. 

“I’m terribly sorry. Forgive my manners. Would you like a napkin?”

Cas smirked. 

“Nah, I’m fine.”

He settled back on the couch, watching Dean pick up his cup and take another sip of his whiskey-laced tea. 

“So, c’mon, fill me in on what you’ve been doing.”

Dean’s eyes fell to the floor. 

“Just boring school work, mostly. I’d rather hear about you. I heard you got into the family business, following in your father’s footsteps, fixing cars.”

Cas’s eyes darkened at the hint of a mocking tone. He would not, however, let himself be goaded. 

“Yea, it’s a good trade. I couldn’t really afford college.”

Dean stared Cas down. 

“I’ll admit, it is expensive. I wouldn’t have been able to go either, if I hadn’t won an academic scholarship.”

Dean straightened his tie. 

“But, those are hard to get. They don’t just pass them out like candy.”

“Yea. I suppose only a few...special… people qualify. But, you know what? I’m glad I learned to fix cars. I’m my own boss, I make my own schedule, and there’s no one breathing down my neck.”

“Well of course. It’s a good profession, and I’d certainly never look down on you for it.”

Dean’s tone made it clear he was anything but sincere, and Cas felt a dart of anger. 

“I mean, I don’t think most people would. Not unless they were real snobs.”

Cas leaned forward in his seat. 

“Yea. I can’t stand snobs.”

Cas locked eyes with Dean, and Dean stared back. 

“But then, who can, right?”

Cas smirked. 

Dean glanced down and Cas sank back in his chair.

“Is that your school uniform?”

Cas practically sneered. 

“Yea, it is.”

“Can’t bring yourself to take it off?”

Dean flushed a bit. 

“No. My mother took most of my laundry to the dry cleaners, so it’s pretty much all I have until tomorrow.”

“Your mother’s a good lady.”

Dean scoffed. 

“She has her moments.”

“Actually, she’s one of the classiest women I know. I always wondered how a woman like that… Could have a son like you.”

“What do you mean?”

The question was out before Dean could think. 

“Well, your mom and you don’t seem… Much alike. You never did. You always seemed...Stuck-up.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that.”

Cas’s voice dropped an octave. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Their eyes locked and Dean’s narrowed. 

“Well, I have work to do. I hate to cut this visit short, but…”

He rose to his feet and Cas followed. 

“What’s the matter Dean? When someone says something you don’t like, all those prep school manners just go out the window?”

“I don’t accommodate rudeness. So, I wish you good day, Cas.”

Cas stepped forward a step, two, into Dean’s space, and the taller man leaned back, licking his lips nervously. 

“I know what prep school boys do to get their jollies. So tell me, Dean, did you give… Or receive?”

Dean drew in a ragged breath. 

“You always were a crude little bastard. You were a waste of time in middle school, and you still are.”

Dean didn’t have time to enjoy his jibe, because before he knew it, Cas had hold of his suit jacket and was shoving him across the small space, face-first into the wall. Cas held the collar of his jacket with one hand and put his other arm across the back of Dean’s neck, pinning him. 

“My money’s on receive.”

Cas growled. 

“Get off me!”

Cas pushed on Dean’s neck harder, dropping his other hand to quickly unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down just far enough to free his hardening cock, then put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pushing him down to his knees as he spun him around. He grabbed his cock with one hand, guiding it to Dean’s lips and his other tangled in Dean’s hair. Dean opened his mouth willingly, sucking Cas’s cock into the warm wet heat, not stopping until his nose met Cas’s curly black pubic hair, the long cock nestled in his throat. Cas began to thrust shallowly as he yanked off his jacket and plain white shirt. 

Dean held still as Cas began to moan, fucking his mouth. 

“You learn this in school?”

Cas mocked as Dean glanced up at him, lips spread wide around Cas’s impressive member. Cas’s fingers gripped Dean’s head tighter as his free hand slid down to cup Dean’s throat, loving how he could feel it open as his cock slid in. He felt Dean try to bob his head, and he let go, letting Dean suck up and down his length. Cas laughed softly. 

“Oh, you did receive.”

Dean said nothing, just kept sucking as Cas unwound his tie from his neck, Dean using his hands to swiftly unbutton both his jacket and shirt. Cas pushed them down off Dean’s shoulders, trapping his arms. Cas reached down, pinching Dean’s nipples, making him moan around Cas’s cock. 

Cas enjoyed himself for a few moments more, then pulled Dean to his feet. He palmed Dean’s hard cock through his pants, smiling as he drug the taller man down for a kiss. 

“Feel good?”

He murmured against Dean’s lips. Dean moaned his response. Cas dropped his hands to the waistband of Dean’s pants, unbuckling the belt, then unzipping and unbuttoning them before pushing them down Dean’s legs. Dean toed off his shoes and socks, then wriggled his legs out of the offending material. 

“C’mere.”

Cas manhandled Dean onto into a kneeling position on the couch, his knees drawn up so his ass stuck out, a clear offering. Cas smiled before spitting on his hand and lubing his cock up as best he could. He didn’t even pause to prep Dean before sliding into him. Dean moaned and Cas cursed quietly at the warm, wet heat. Cas began to rock his hips, and Dean moaned. 

“Oh, please, Cas, harder!”

Dean practically begged and Cas obliged, the room filling with the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. 

Then Cas pulled away, pushing Dean down onto his back on the couch, then maneuvering Dean’s right leg up over the back of the couch, so that his hips were tilted sideways, before sliding back into him. He set a fast pace again, making Dean moan loudly. 

“Like that, don’t you Dean. Such a good little slut. You take my cock so well, it’s amazing to watch your ass just suck it up…”

Cas grabbed Dean’s arms, pinning them down with a tight grip around his wrists, and fucked Dean harder. Dean moaned and begged, needing more, harder, faster!

“Like that Dean? Like it when I hold you down and fuck that pretty little ass?”

Dean practically sobbed, nodding fiercely. 

“Yes, Cas, on god yes!”

Dean’s chest and neck turned a light shade of pink and Cas could feel him clenching down on his cock. Reaching down, Cas curled his fingers around Dean’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“C’mon, Dean. That’s it. Give it up to me. C’mon, Dean, wanna see you cum, see this pretty cock erupt for me, wanna taste your cum…”

Dean practically howled as the dirty words pushed him over the edge and he came over Cas’s hand and his own stomach, and the vise-like grip of Dean’s ass became too much for Cas, and he moaned, a broken sound of Dean’s name as he came as well. 

Later, as the two of them dressed, Dean glanced over at Cas. 

“Hey… I was wondering, do you think you could stop by tomorrow, take a look at Baby? She’s been making some funny noises lately, and I wanted to get an expert opinion…”

Cas grinned and Dean blushed a bit. They both knew it was bullshit, Dean had been working on that car since he was fourteen and knew every inch of her, inside and out. But Cas nodded, keeping up the charade. 

“Sure, I can do that. When’s a good time?”

Dean shrugged. 

“Whenever’s good for you. My mom’ll be out all day tomorrow, so…”

Cas smiled as he brushed by Dean, heading for the front door. But before he left, he leaned down to whisper into Dean’s ear. 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Dean shivered in anticipation.


End file.
